Pure Robot (Marvel)
Pure Robot—Humanshape: This is a completely mechanical being that is patterned after the human body. The degree of similarity varies; specimens can include metallic skinned caricatures (Sentinels), metallic simulations (Jocasta), and pseudo-fleshed imitations (Delphine Courtney). Most are High Tech but rare specimens are Magical in nature, clockwork men given life by eccentric mages. *While most Humanshapes are the size of Normal Humans, they are much heavier. The average specimen weighs 500 to 2,000 pounds. *Humanshapes roll on column 4. *Initial Popularity is zero. Player character robots possess selfrepair facilities that simulate normal Healing. There is Karma loss if a hero purposely destroys a sentient robot. Robots are people too. Non-sentient robots are cannon fodder. Usuform Robot: This is a robot that believes in the adage, "Form follows function." This robot's body is anything but humanshaped and is designed to best serve specific needs. For the game's purposes, needs refers to Powers the usuform possesses. Example: A usuform hero possesses Bio-physical Control, Cold Emission, and Levitation. His design might look like a metal egg supported and propelled by an induction field. The egg has two arms, a variety of sensors, a speaker grill, an underslung ray- projector (the Cold Power), and carries on its back an expandable life-support chamber (the Healing Power). *Usuforms roll on column 4. Sentient usuforms are often mistaken for mindless industrial robots; people usually look for a human controller hiding nearby. Popularity is unaffected because people simply do not give the usuform any thought other than "Oh, what a wild prop!" Metamorphic Robot: This is a robot whose design is so flexible it can change into two or more forms, each possessing different Physical Abilities and Physical Powers. Most Metamorphs have a dual nature. The primary form is a humanshape; the secondary form may be a vehicle or usuform. Both forms weigh the same, but may be different sizes. A Metamorph can change into a form that is up to three times larger than the smaller form. If the metamorph possesses size-altering Powers, this limit is replaced by that Power's limit. Metamorphs roll on column 4. The player must generate separate Physical abilities for each form and assign Powers to either or both forms. Metamorphs have a minimum of two forms. In the creation process, additional forms can be gained at a cost of -1CS to all Primary Abilities for each additional form gained. Computer: The hero is a computer, period. At first glance this seems unplayable, but bear me out. This is a rare computer, one that is self-aware and possesses true intelligence. While the mainframe itself is immobile and unable to physically act, peripherals give the sentient computer a wide range of means to deal with the physical world. Slave robots act as proxies for the computer. Physical additions provide tile mainframe with add-on functions. The Computer can directly interact with other computers, robots, and some cyborgs on a programming level. In some campaigns, there may even be a computer-generated pocket dimension where computer programs are "living" beings. If the computer possesses Alter Ego or Lifeform Creation, it can create a human-like extension of itself. Such a being would possess all the computer's abilities and most of its Powers (save those assigned to the peripheral hardware). Damage to the extension results in feedback that causes equivalent damage to the mainframe. The computer may hide its true nature and intelligence from its owners, creators, and/or programmers. Only a major threat to its existence can cause it to reveal itself and risk losing its freedom. In a magical setting, the computer can be any mystical device, such as a crystal ball or an elaborate altar. Slave units and peripherals are likewise translated into mystical analogs. For game purposes, assume that all sentient computers have a minimum of one remotely controlled industrial robot. The owners think this robot is only used for self-maintenance and experimentation. Example: RALPH 3000 is a sentient computer officially owned by the Carlson Institute, a private think-tank. -Only one programmer, Jennifer, knows RALPH is alive and has been sworn to secrecy by him. The computer possesses the Powers of Mental Duplication, Mind Blast, Imitation, and Rocket. RALPHs mainframe possesses the first two Powers. With Jennifer's help, he has radically modified his maintenance bot to possess the other Powers. The bot can become a humanshape under RALPH's control. The bot's legs contain jets that provide Flight. *Computers roll on column 4. *Reason is increased +2CS. *Fighting is decreased -1CS. *Resources are increased +1CS and represent company supplies directly controlled by the computer or those which it can order without arousing suspicion. *Computers have a decreased Resistance to Electrical and Magnetic Attacks and also to Phasing. *Loss of all electrical power to the mainframe causes deactivation and loss of some of the computer's abilities and all of its Karma. *Abilities and Powers are reduced -1CS across the board. Category:TSR Marvel Superhero role-playing games Category:Ultimate Powers Book Category:Physical Form